


It's All Al's Fault

by Reimei Nagisa (phoenixjustice)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/Reimei%20Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after manga volume 17.</p><p>Why the hell was the mooching prince here?! Edward was going to kill his brother for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Al's Fault

~*~

"I'm gonna kill Al," Ed grumbled.

"It was the only way I could get you here." The prince shrugs, face smiling as serenely as always.

Ed stands by the door, glaring at the Xingian, arms crossed.

"Stop being stubborn, Edward and come sit." Ling pats the seat next to him. Edward glances around the hotel room. It was lit by candles which were scattered here and there. Ling sat with his legs crossed on one of the couches, arms crossed in his usual fashion, hiding the mark on his hand. He looks up at Edward, smile deepening into something more real. It makes Edward's [heart beat](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4964594/1/It-s-All-Al-s-Fault) something fierce in his chest.

Yep, he thought, DEFINITELY going to kill Al for this.

It was bad enough that he had to admit to HIMSELF that he actually liked the greedy bastard (which could be taken rather literally as the Xingian Prince was also being inhabited by the Homunculus Greed.) But the fact that AL knew (why did his little brother have to always be able to see through the bullshit?) and he had put him into this situation, well...armor or not, he was going to kick his brother's ass!

He walks over, glaring at the prince all the while and hovers somewhere between the couch and the small table.

"Brought me all this way for what?" Ed mutters. He glances at Ling. "And how do I know it's even YOU I'm talking to and not HI--gah!" Faster than Edward could blink, he gets pulled roughly to the couch and was under the prince within his next breath.

He peers up at Ling, whose eyes were open quite clearly and looking at him. The grin on the the prince's face deepens.

"You don't," purred...Ling? "But does it really matter?"

Edward tried to ignore the tingling in his body, eyes closing as the man leans in. He gasps as he feels his lips touching his own. He responds without thinking, grabbing onto the man and pulls him down closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He shivers as the prince's body rubs blatantly against his own, his arousal deepening.

He opens his eyes as their mouths pull away from one another.

"Remind me to thank Al," he breathed to the prince.

And kisses him again.

~*~

A/N: This started out as a comment!drabble over on sky_dark's page, but I decided to post it. =P

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
